Pourquoi ?
by KusoIcry
Summary: Remus est irrémédiablement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Sirius est irrémédiablement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Remus et Sirius sont meilleurs amis. Tout devrait être simple, c'est justement ce qui est compliqué. Quand les maraudeurs s'en mêlent et s'emmêlent, même la carte ne leur donnera pas de chemin précis vers le cœur de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si. Merci de ne pas copier et de respecter mon travail._

 ** _Pov Remus._**

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je croise ton chemin ce matin là ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que toi, tu me prennes sous ton aile ?

Pourquoi lorsque tes yeux si sombre se pose sur quelqu'un d'autre faut-il que mon cœur se brise ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je tombe désespérément amoureux de toi ?

Ta présence, à mes côtés, à chaque instant. Toujours la, derrière moi, pour me protéger des autres, pour me protéger de moi même. N'hésitant pas à passer tes bras autour de mes épaules lorsque je frissonne, à me serrer contre toi quand je pleure.

Je n'imagine plus avancer sans toi. Car c'est indéniable, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage, tu es devenu ma drogue. Et si pour être près de toi, je dois supporter toutes ces filles d'un soir, je le ferrai.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que je me disais, jusqu'au moment ou je t'ai surpris, avec elle, en elle. Tu pensais que je ne rentrerai pas si tôt, tu pensais que je resterai plus longtemps avec Prongs et Wortmail. Ton visage s'est décomposé, quand tu m'as vu la, planté dans la chambre, les yeux larmoyant, tu l'as repoussé, et tu t'es approché. Je me suis enfui, j'ai couru sans m'arrêter, jusqu'aux abords de la forêt, ne pensant plus à rien, je suis rentré dedans. Et m'y suis enfoncé, jusqu'à perdre toute notion du temps.

Peut-on dire que la douleur psychologique égale certaines douleurs physique ? Je le pense. Mon corps a été brisé, plus d'une fois, mais en aucun cas la douleur n'a été égale à celle qui me transperce le cœur de part en part. A trop vouloir me voiler la face, je me suis laisser briser, et le plus stupide dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai presque réclamé.

Je me suis laissé tombé au sol et me suis allongé par terre. Des larmes de rages ont commencé à dévalé le long de mes joues. Et j'ai ris, comme je n'ai jamais ris, un rire amer, un rire de fou et je le revois, en elle. Cette fille, tellement vulgaire, qui hurlait de plaisir à m'en percer les tympans. Il aurait du ne pas lancer de sort, je les aurais entendu et ne serais pas monté. J'aurais ainsi pu continuer à me voiler la face.

La part d'ombre, sa part à lui, me murmure de tout plaquer, et de me laisser aller. Que de toute façon, je ne pourrai plus jamais être à ses côtés, le regarder. En soit, il n'a pas tort, à quoi bon continuer ? Continuer pour faire quoi ? Se détruire un peu plus ? Autant en finir maintenant, puisque de toute façon, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Tout abandonner, tout laisser derrière. Et avancer, apprendre à vivre sans lui, ou rester la, et se laisser mourir de froid. Je ne sens plus mes membres, et mes larmes ne coulent plus, je suis vidé de mon eau, vidé de mon essence, et de cette flamme qui me permettait de vivre. Cette flamme, elle portait son nom, _Sirius Black_. Sirius Black, ou l'homme qui m'a permit de vivre, pour mieux me détruire.

Par instinct peut être, je me suis mis en position fœtale, et ai fermé les yeux pour mieux me laisser partir. J'ai revu son visage, la, droit devant moi, me souriant, c'était peut être ça la solution dès le départ, se laisser partir, pour être à ses côtés, sans que rien ne puisse jamais nous séparer, sans que rien ne me sois jamais refusé.

 ** _Pov Sirius._**

Pourquoi étais tu la sur ce quai de gare, le regard perdu ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que ton regard d'ambre s'accroche au mien lorsque je suis rentré dans le wagon ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je ressente ce besoin irréversible de te protéger ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu sois toi, et que je sois moi ?

Ce besoin, irrépressible de te savoir heureux, de te protéger, à chaque instant. Pouvoir te serrer contre moi, à tout moment. Être celui qui te console, qui te cajole. Je n'ai jamais ressentis le besoin d'être la pour quelqu'un, de vouloir protéger quelqu'un. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi j'ai ce besoin, mais il est présent, et je ne peux rien y faire. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, ces gestes sont devenus une habitude, à chaque frisson, glisser mon bras autour de tes épaules, ou lorsque dans ta tête c'est le chaos, devoir te protéger de tes pulsions. Gestes qui te paraissent tellement normaux, mais qui veulent dire tellement plus pour moi. Pouvoir sentir ta chaleur, ton odeur, glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux sans que ce geste ne te paraisse déplacer. Être le meilleur ami, qui en plus saute tout ce qui bouge ça a du bon non ? Non pas tant que ça.

Tu sais, j'aimerai sentir ton corps sous le mien, pouvoir te toucher, et t'embrasser.

Je sais que ce que je fais avec les filles ne te plaît pas, je l'ai remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai changé non. Je me dis, que si ça te déplaît, c'est peut être parce que je te plais ? Et peut être qu'un jour, tu ferras quelque chose, m'empêchant de continuer ?

Prongs, Wortmail et toi êtes partit, me laissant seul. Sois disant pour travailler, mais Prongs à bien compris, en voyant le regard que m'a lancé cette Serdaigle, durant le repas. C'est donc pour une partie de jambe en l'air, que je l'ai conduit au dortoir, prenant soins d'insonoriser la pièce, évitons de déranger les personnes qui travaille réellement que je me suis dis.

J'ai donc commencé, à coucher avec elle, ses cris emplissaient la pièce, lorsque je t'ai vu, devant la porte, les yeux remplis de larmes, je me suis retirée d'elle, et lorsqu'elle a voulu me retenir, je l'ai repoussé, et me suis approché de toi, j'ai murmuré ton nom, et c'est à ce moment la que tu t'es enfuis en courant.

J'ai hurlé à cette fille de dégager d'ici, et me suis habillé le plus rapidement possible.

Je t'ai cherché dans tout Poudlard, maudissant Prongs d'être partit avec la carte. C'est la qu'une illumination m'a touché, je me suis maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt la forêt.

Je t'y ai cherché durant plusieurs heures qui m'ont semblé durées une éternité. J'ai finis par te trouver la, en position fœtale, par terre. Un souffle quasi-inexistant, les lèvres bleuie par le froid. Je t'ai appelé, t'ai demandé d'ouvrir les yeux, mais rien n'y a fait. Je t'ai enveloppé dans ma cape, et t'ai serré contre moi, te suppliant de tenir le coup. J'ai couru aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, te serrant le plus fort possible contre moi. C'est les poumons en feu, les jambes éreintées et le cœur en miette que je suis rentré dans l'infirmerie dans un grand vacarme. Elle allait me dire de partir lorsqu'elle a vu mes yeux en larmes, et le corps que je tenais contre moi. Elle m'a fait te poser sur un lit, et m'a demandé de partir, chose que je n'ai pas voulu faire. J'ai craqué, j'ai littéralement explosé. Une crise d'hystérie on peut dire, des larmes ravageuse glissait le long de mes yeux et un cris d'hystérique m'a prit lorsque deux professeurs m'ont prit par les bras pour me faire sortir de la.

Ils ont du me lancer un sortilège, car à mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit, entouré d'un Prongs et d'un Wortmail aux visages soucieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pov Remus._**

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et une lumière vive blanche m'a ébloui. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, je l'ai vu, la, à moitié allongé sur mon lit. Mon cœur s'est serré à sa vue et mes yeux se sont remplis de larme, j'ai repensé à son corps nu, sur cette fille, dans cette fille. Les larmes ont coulés, de façon discrète, puis de moins en moins. Sa tête s'est redressé et son regard à croisé le mien, de grandes cernes accompagnent la pâleur de son teint, il a ouvert la bouche pour parler mais n'a rien dit, il a préféré me plaquer dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui. J'ai sentis sa respiration s'accélérer contre mon cou, j'ai glissé mes bras autour de lui et l'ai serré contre moi. Nous sommes restés la, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autres, humant l'odeur de l'autre et profitant de la chaleur corporelle dégagée. Le poids se faisant sentir peu à peu me laissa supposé qu'il s'était endormi dans cette position, je suis donc resté la, sans bouger au début, puis j'ai glissé ma main dans ses cheveux, que j'ai caressé, profitant de leur douceur.

Sa voix dans ma tête me dit de fuir. De le laisser la et de partir, ou de mourir, dans un lieux ou il ne pourrait pas me trouver. Me disant qu'il allait me refaire du mal, qu'il allait à nouveau jouer avec d'autres filles. Cette pensée me donna envie de vomir, mais son corps chaud dans mes bras me calma. Je me suis allongé l'entraînant avec moi, essayant de le caler pour ne pas lui faire mal au dos. J'ai continué à caresser ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière rentre dans la pièce. Elle m'a fait boire plusieurs potion, et m'a dit que je pouvais partir quand mon ami sera réveillé.

Elle ne m'a posé aucune question, elle n'a rien demandé sur les circonstances de l'incident, et sur ce qui m'y a conduit. Peut être qu'il lui a déjà parlé ? Je ne pense pas. Il n'aurait rien dit qui puisse me nuire, qui puisse lui nuire. Il essaie de me préserver, et en l'occurrence, de se préserver aussi.

Son sommeil est agité, il remue, se crispe et murmure des phrases que je ne comprends pas. Je caresse ses cheveux et sa joue pour essayer de l'apaiser mais cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller pour autant, il a l'air d'avoir besoin de se reposer. Son teint si frais en temps normal fait cadavérique, combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ce soir la ? Qu'a t-il fait depuis ? A quoi a t-il penser ? Trop de questions sans réponses. Et est ce que je veux une réponse ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Ses murmures se font de plus en plus clair et distinct, je l'entends murmurer mon prénom.

J'aimerai être dans sa tête actuellement, pour savoir à quoi il pense. Pour savoir pourquoi il murmure mon prénom. Et pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. Pas que cela m'importe, mais un peu quand même. Seul son avis compte pour moi, celui des autres, je m'en moque tout bonnement. Il est le seul à qui je veux plaire, le seul qui m'ait jamais plu. C'est stupide, tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Aimer un homme, alors qu'on en est un sois même. C'est ce que je pense à chaque fois que je le croise, mais lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi, je ne peux plus penser ça. Ils me font fondre, ils me rendent dingue. Ils sont beau, et d'une rare intensité, surtout quand il me regarde lorsqu'on parle. Ils pétillent, ils sont rieurs, et constamment heureux.

\- Moony, tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ?

 ** _Pov Sirius._**

Je n'ai pas voulu leur parler, j'avais besoin d'aller le retrouver, de quitter cette pièce pour aller voir comment il allait. Prongs n'a pas insisté et m'a laissé passé, il n'a pas bronché non plus lorsque je leur ai demandé de ne pas me suivre, et de ne pas aller le voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le voit, et qu'ils me voient.

Je n'ai pas couru pour y aller, mes jambes trop douloureuses m'en ont empêchés lorsque l'infirmière m'a vue, elle a paru hésitante sur le fait de me laisser passer. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'a pris. Si elle refuse de me laisser passer, c'est qu'il ne va pas bien, ou pire. Mes mains ont commencés à trembler et ma vue à se troubler.

\- Il a besoin de repos, ne l'embêtez pas trop.

Et elle est partit, me laissant seul dans l'infirmerie, seul avec lui, allongé au fond de l'infirmerie. Le teint pâle mais le visage reposé. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux avant de glisser ma main dans la sienne.

\- Moony ? Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. J'espère, mais en même temps je n'espère pas.

Je ris nerveusement, sa main dans la mienne est froide.

\- A quoi tu pensais quand tu es rentré la dedans ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu comptais mourir la dedans ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je les essuies en soupirant et essais de me caler sur ton matelas, ta main dans la mienne.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais ça Moony, je ne le supporterai pas une fois de plus, l'idée de te perdre, ou serrer ton petit corps inanimé contre moi.

Je suis resté la toute la journée du Samedi, sans bouger, et refusant tout aliment proposé par l'infirmière. Comment pourrais-je avaler quelque chose dans un moment comme celui la ? Tu vas bien qu'elle m'a dit, que tu n'as rien à craindre, à part peut être une bronchite mais ça se soigne bien dans le monde sorcier comme elle me l'a précisé. Mais je n'ai pas faim, et pas l'envie de manger, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est revenir près de toi, et attendre que tu te réveilles.

J'ai demandé la permissions de te veiller cette nuit, elle ne voulait pas, j'ai essayé, jouant du plus d'argument possible mais rien n'y a fait. C'est donc au plein milieu de la nuit que je suis revenue, avec la cape d'invisibilité de James sur les épaules. Il me l'a laissé sans poser de question, il m'a juste dit de veiller sur toi comme il le faut, et je le ferrai.

Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit, caressant tes cheveux lorsque ton sommeil s'agitait. Murmurant des âneries à propos des rides que tu allais avoir à force de froncer les sourcils ainsi. Et lorsque cela ne fonctionnait pas, je passais un dois sur ce plis entre tes sourcils et l'air serin revenait sur ton visage.

Des sanglots étouffés ont troublé mon sommeil, j'allais tenter de me rendormir lorsque mon cerveau à réagit, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et mon regard s'est accroché au tien, baigné de larmes. Je me suis redressé et j'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler. Mais aucun mot n'aurait pu être assez fort pour d'écrire le soulagement ressentis, alors je t'ai attiré contre moi, et t'ai serré le plus fort que je pouvais. Une envie irrépressible de pleurer m'a prit, et je l'ai laissé me submerger. Tes bras m'ont entouré de part en part et m'ont serrés contre toi. Mon nez, dans ton cou, ton odeur embrumant mes sens, ta chaleur se déversant dans chaque porc de ma peau, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le sommeil me gagne.

Je cours, avec son petit corps dans mes bras, petit corps inanimé, sans vie. Ma mère est la, me disant que c'était de ma faute, qu'il était mort par ma faute. Elle se rapproche de moi, et me l'enlève, mon cœur se brise, et je cris, j'hurle son nom, lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle me fixe en riant, tandis que Regulus approche, il s'approche du corps sans vie de mon Moony, et il le prend, l'embrassant dans un baisé passionné, et c'est avec surprise que je vois Moony lui rendre son baiser.

C'est avec cette image que je me réveille, Moony embrassant Regulus avidement. C'est écœurant, je préférerai embrasser Wortmail plutôt que de voir ça à nouveau. Et seul Merlin sait à quel point je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

Le regard de Monny est posé sur moi sans réellement me regarder, il est vide, il est comme à son habitude perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main caresse mes cheveux et ma joue, son regard me gêne, j'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce de part en part.

\- Moony, tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Pov Remus_

J'ai détourné le regard et ai ôté ma main de sur ta joue. Je me suis excusé tandis que tu te redressais, faisant craquer ton dos. Tu ne devais pas être si bien installé que ça, mais je pense que tu l'étais mieux que si tu étais resté dormir sur moi.

Je sens ton regard sur moi, il me brûle, aucun de nous n'ose parler. Nous restons la, murés dans le silence.

Je suis sortis du lit, et me suis étiré, une douleur musculaire me rappela que la pleine lune était pour bientôt. Comme quoi un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

Je me suis habillé avec les vêtements que Padfoot à prit soins de m'amener, son regard ne m'a pas quitté, suivant chacun de mes mouvements, j'ai sentis son regard glisser sur mon dos lorsque j'ai ôté la veste de pyjama, il a eût la sympathie de le détourner lorsque j'ai été obligé de changer mon bas.

Nous sommes ensuite sortis de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Prongs et Wortmail dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, des jeunes de premières années sont venus vers moi pour me parler, Prongs et Padfoot ont prit soins de les éloigner.

\- Eh bien mon petit Moony, on se fait une petite sieste à l'infirmerie ?

James me regarde en souriant, je lui souris en répondant que oui, un besoin inconditionnel m'a prit lors d'une petite balade et que je me suis endormi. Il n'y croit pas, mais Wortmail si. Il n'est pas très malin comme garçon, ça nous amuse, de le charrier, et de le voir courir tête baisser à chaque boutade.

\- A la prochaine sortie nous viendront avec toi ! On sera la comme ça, si tu t'endors à nouveau !

James, Sirius et moi rions, à gorge déployées. Le pauvre ne comprends pas pourquoi et ris avec nous, ce qui achève littéralement James. Il est rougi par son fou rire lorsque Lily Evans rentre dans la pièce elle nous regarde et vient vers nous. James se ressaisit et se redresse dans le siège.

\- Remus ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Je la regarde comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé, c'est la première fois qu'elle demande à me parler, qu'elle me remarque on pourrait dire. Je me lève et la suis jusqu'à un échiquier, ou elle prend place. Je m'assoie face à elle et la regarde avec interrogation.

\- Tu sais jouer ?

J'approuve en hochant positivement la tête.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lances pendant les cours.

Elle avance un pion, elle le condamne.

\- Il te regarde aussi, je pense qu'il cherche à te provoquer.

Elle mange un de mes pions, laissant une ouverture pour sa tour. Je m'y engouffre.

\- Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Il sortait de l'infirmerie. J'y suis allée pour voir ce qui avait provoqué cette douleur sur son visage.

Je mange sa tour, et m'approche peu à peu de sa reine. L'a t-elle remarqué ?

\- Raconte moi.

Sa reine ne bouge toujours pas, sa pièce maîtresse n'a rien fait depuis le début de la partie. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

J'hoche la tête. Bien sur que je l'écoute. Son fou mange ma tour. Elle a condamné la pièce.

\- Pourquoi dire quelque chose que tu as déjà compris ?

 _Pov Sirius._

Je l'ai brusqué en disant ça, il a détourné le regard et a ôté sa main de sur ma joue. Je me suis étiré et l'ai regardé pendant qu'il se changeait. Observant chaque cicatrice sur la peau tendre de son dos, maudissant l'autre part de lui qui lui avait infligé ça.

J'ai détourné le regard quand il a changé son bas, ne sachant pas trop comment mon corps allait réagir à la vue du sien nu. Aucun de nous n'a parlé depuis mon réveil, le silence est lourd, pesant. Je me demande à quoi il pense, lorsqu'il pose son regard sur moi.

Nous avons finis par rejoindre James et Peter dans la salle commune. Un groupe de groupies n'a pas tardé à accourir vers Remus. Avec l'aide de James, nous les avons écartés pour qu'il puisse respirer calmement, il n'aime pas être le centre d'attention.

Nous nous sommes assis à notre place, sur les fauteuils, non loin de la cheminé depuis que nous nous asseyons la, plus personne ne le fait, de peur de s'attirer les foudres des maraudeurs.

\- Eh bien mon petit Moony, on se fait une petite sieste à l'infirmerie ?

James regarde Moony en souriant, le regard inquiet. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Ni à lui, ni a Peter. Si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est lui.

\- Oui ! Un besoin inconditionnel m'a prit lorsque je me promenais dehors.

Peter regarde Remus. Il y croit, il croit réellement ce que Remus à dit. Il n'est vraiment pas croyable celui la. En même temps, personne ne s'imagine Remus en train de mentir. Il paraît trop gentil, trop angélique même pour faire ça.

\- A la prochaine sortie nous viendront avec toi ! On sera la comme ça, si tu t'endors à nouveau !

C'est trop pour moi. Je ris, James et Remus aussi. Un fou rire incontrôlable nous prends, et c'est encore pire pour James lorsque Peter se met à rire aussi, il ne comprends pas que c'est de lui que nous rions.

C'est à ce moment la que Lily Evans est rentrée dans la salle commune. James s'est redressé dans son fauteuil et a essayé de reprendre bonne figure lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de nous.

\- Remus ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Je ne sais pas qui de Remus ou James fut le plus drôle à regarder. Remus dévisagea Lily comme si elle était couverte de verrues purulentes tandis que James ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson, un beau poisson.

Remus a suivi Lily jusqu'à un échiquier. Lily lui parle, mais lui ne dis rien, il semble contrarié par sa façon de jouer.

\- De quoi peut-elle bien lui parler ? Tu penses qu'elle lui parle de moi ?

Le regard de Lily s'est tourné vers nous, comme si elle avait comprit de quoi nous parlions. Elle m'a regardé et a sourit.

\- Il s'est passé quoi la ? La grande Lily Evans vient de sourire à un maraudeurs ? Et au pire de tous en plus ?

J'ai foutu un grand coup de coude à James qui a clapi sous le coup.

\- Le pire de tous, le plus beau de tous tu veux dire !

Un coup d'oeil vers la table nous fit voir un Remus embarrassé, contrarié aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pv Remus :_

Lily me regarde, droit dans les yeux.  
-Dis-le. Ose l'avouer.

Je mange son fou, mettant en échec son roi.  
-Je... Suis amoureux.

Son sourire se fait narquois. Elle place un pion entre mon fou et son roi.  
-De qui es-tu amoureux, Remus Lupin ?

L'entente de mon nom complet me fit frissonner.  
-Je suis amoureux, de Sirius, mon meilleur ami.

Elle sourit et se relève, me tendant une main.  
-Tu as gagné, bien joué. Pour la peine, je vais t'aider.

Je me relève et prends sa main dans la mienne. Elle me sourit, puis me tire hors de la grande salle. Je sens le regard de James et Sirius me suivre lorsque nous quittons la grande salle pour aller en direction de la bibliothèque.  
Nous nous sommes assis dans le fond de la pièce, Lily nous a pris deux livres qu'elle a posés devant elle. Cette Lily n'est pas comme je me l'imaginais, moi qui l'imaginais douce et timide, ne paraît pas l'être lorsqu'elle me regarde en ce moment même.  
-Dans un premier temps, nous allons le rendre jaloux, et si ça ne marche pas, j'aviserai autre chose.

Je la regarde d'un œil perplexe, rendre jaloux Sirius ? Et comment compte-t-elle faire ça ?  
J'entends d'ici les rouages de ton cerveau. Dorénavant, nous allons devoir passer du temps ensemble, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Non cela ne doit pas te déranger, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Elle me fait un grand sourire. Je commence à comprendre peu à peu ce qu'elle veut faire, et cela ne me plaît pas, je ne peux pas faire ça à Sirius et à James. Pour la première fois, j'ouvre la bouche.  
-Tu veux faire croire aux autres que nous sortons ensemble ?

Elle me regarde en riant, secoue la tête, et glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
-Non, cela risque de griller toutes tes chances.

Elle hausse les épaules et mordille sa lèvre inférieure.  
-Je vais te tourner autour, tout bonnement.

Elle pose les mains à plat sur la table et se penche vers moi.  
-Tu ne devras pas réagir, tu ne réagiras pas quoi qu'il arrive, comporte toi comme si tu ne voyais pas que j'essaie de te séduire.

Elle a tourné autour de la table et a posé ses mains sur mes épaules, j'ai sursauté, puis elle a déposé un léger bisou sur ma joue. Elle a murmuré au creux de mon oreille « Tes amis viennent vers nous. ».  
James, Sirius et Peter sont en effet arrivé, et ce sont assis à notre table, Lily n'ayant plus de place, s'est assise sur mes genoux. Garde un masque impassible, garder un masque impassible.  
James m'a dévisagé lorsqu'elle s'est assise sur moi, j'ai lu de la douleur et de l'incompréhension dans son regard, celui de Sirius s'est tout simplement fermé. En espérant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, je ne veux pas blesser mes amis.

 _Pov Sirius :_

S'en est suivi un duel de regard entre les deux, de la malice dans le regarde de Lily, et un sourire presque charmeur. De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ?  
Lily se relève et tend sa main à Remus, à mon grand étonnement, il s'en saisie, et elle l'entraîne hors de la salle commune.  
James se lève dans un bon et court au dortoir, Peter me regarde interloqué, j'hausse les épaules et décide de le suivre, pour savoir ce que son esprit tortueux c'est imaginé une fois de plus.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que fou Moony ?! Et Lily ?  
-James calme toi.

Je m'assois sur le lit de mon ami et le regarde tourner en rond.  
-A quoi est ce qu'il joue ?

Je me le demande aussi, à quoi peut donc bien jouer Remus ? Il sait que James aime Lily, mais il l'a laissé l'aguicher.  
Remus ne peut pas aimer Lily, ou s'il l'aimait, il n'en ferait rien, pour que James soit heureux. Son bonheur passe après celui des autres, nous l'avons tous remarqué. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?  
-La carte !

James à fait un bon sur sa malle est en a sorti une boite, qu'il a ouvert avec sa baguette. Il en a sorti la carte du Maraudeurs, pour voir où se sont rendus Moony et Lily. Il a enfilé sa cape et a commencé à sortir du dortoir.  
-James, tu pourrais nous attendre non ?

Il m'a fait un sourire crispé et a attendu que nous ayons enfilé notre cape. Nous l'avons suivi dans Poudlard avant de nous rendre à l'évidence, nous allions à la bibliothèque. J'allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'une vague de curiosité m'a pris. Je suis donc rentré moi aussi dans la pièce.  
C'est au fond de la pièce que nous les trouvons, Lily rie et glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle fait ensuite le tour de la table, se glisse derrière lui et embrasse sa joue. Mon cœur s'est serré à cette vue, mais je ne me suis pas démonté, je me suis assis face à Remus, James et Peter ont pris les sièges restant. J'ai pensé que Lily partirait, mais elle n'en a rien fait, elle s'est assise sur les genoux de Moony, et il n'a rien dit, aucune marque de dégoût n'a perlé sur son visage comme à son habitude quand on le touche. Son regard n'a pas changé, rien du tout, son masque est resté intact alors qu'en temps normal, il cède dans ces cas-là. J'ai cru voir de la fierté passé dans le regard de Lily, je me suis fermé, complètement, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être trahi par mon meilleur ami.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pov Remus :_

J'ai finis par repousser doucement Lily, disant que je n'avais pas finis mon devoir de potion et qu'il fallait donc que je monte pour le finir. La potion n'étant pas une de mes plus grandes facilités, et ce fait étant connu de tous, elle s'est proposé de m'aider, disant qu'elle avait déjà finis le sien. J'ai évidemment accepté, c'est rare d'obtenir de l'aide surtout dans cette matière !  
-On se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le repas ?

Ils ont hoché la tête et ont commencé à discuter de Quidditch, Lily a pris son livre et s'est accrochée à mon bras en me souriant. J'ai entendu un ou deux sifflements provenant des tables voisines lorsque nous nous sommes avancés, Lily a ri et s'est collée un peu plus à moi en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. J'ai haussé les épaules et lui ai ouvert la porte.  
-Quel gentleman. Tu es mignon, gentil, intelligent, pourquoi les garçons comme toi doivent-ils être amoureux d'autres hommes ?

J'ai rougis et ai grogné.  
-Tu sais, on pourrait vraiment croire que tu essais de me séduire.

Elle m'a regardé en haussant un sourcil, et s'est un peu détachée de moi.  
-Disons que, je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais peut être que s'il n'y avait pas cette personne, j'aurais pu m'intéresser à toi.

Le fait qu'elle se détache me permit de respirer un peu plus librement.  
Alors comme ça, Lily Evans est amoureuse ? Il va falloir que j'apprenne le nom de la personne, peut être que comme ça, James ne m'en voudra pas trop ? Je l'ai laissé me conduire dans Poudlard, écoutant d'une oreille distraire son admiration pour Snivellus et ses talents de potions.  
Il ferait un si bon maître des potions, dommage qu'il ne soit pas sociable, ça risque de lui poser pas mal de problème.

J'ai soupiré, en me demandant comment on en était arrivés là, parler d'un homme qui ne nous porte pas dans son cœur, et inversement.  
C'est vrai que parler de Severus à un maraudeurs c'est comme de parler d'un opéra à un sourd, cela ne mène à rien.

Elle s'est tut pendant le restant du trajet, pour mon plus grand soulagement, après une bonne heure passée à travailler ce devoir, l'heure du repas arriva, c'est ensemble que nous nous y sommes rendus. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'asseoir avec nous, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Lorsque je me suis assis, seul Wortmail m'a prêté de l'attention, me parlant de leur discussion enflammée sur le Quidditch et de l'heure de colle donné pour tapage. James et Sirius ne m'ont pas adressé la parole du repas, m'adressant de brefs coups d'œil de temps à autres. Leur comportement m'a paru quelque peu stupide. D'accord je ne suis pas resté avec eux, d'accord je suis partis avec Lily Evans, mais cela ne mérite en aucun cas ce comportement enfantin. C'est en soupirant que je me suis levée.  
-Tu vas retrouver Evans ?

J'ai regardé la personne m'ayant adressé la parole. James. Un air de défi dans le regard.  
-Non je ne pense pas, je vais plutôt aller me coucher.

J'ai tourné le dos à ma table d'amis, et suis effectivement allé me coucher, tout habillé, trop fatigué pour ôter mes vêtements.

 _Pov Sirius_

Lily est restée assise sur ses genoux, et a lu le même livre que lui, daignant de temps en temps nous accorder un regard. Remus a fini par la pousser doucement, le soulagement commença à naître dans mon cœur jusqu'à temps qu'il ouvre la bouche.  
-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas finis mon devoir de potion, il faut donc que je monte pour devoir le faire.

J'ai regardé Remus, me demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'au moment où l'évidence me frappa, l'infirmerie.  
Lily s'est aussitôt empressée de lui proposer son aide, mes doigts ont agrippés fermement mon pantalon pour y laisser passer toute ma colère. Il a réfléchis un instant, j'ai réellement cru qu'il allait refuser, mais il lui a dit oui, en souriant en plus. Remuant plus profondément le couteau dans la plaie. Il allait partir lorsqu'il s'est arrêté, peut-être qu'il va se rasseoir avec nous ?  
-On se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le repas ?

Non, il ne va pas s'asseoir avec nous, un coup d'œil à Prongs, et un hochement affirmatif. Pour ne pas les regarder partir, j'ai improvisé un sujet de discussion autour du Quidditch, les deux autres ont participé directement, clamant que Gryffondor attraperait le vif avant que les serpents n'ait le temps de juré sur le nom de Merlin. Des sifflements nous firent lever la tête, par Merlin, cette fille s'accroche à son bras. Et elle rit en jouant avec ses cheveux ! Si ce n'est pas une tentative de séduction que j'en perde mon nom.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Moony ?

J'ai regardé James, et son regard voulait tout dire. Si Wortmail aussi a remarqué quelque chose, c'est qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose.  
-Je ne sais pas.

Le ton glacial prit par Prongs ne me laissa rien suggérer de bon pour Remus.  
-Vous pensez qu'ils sortent ensemble ?  
-Wortmail, sérieusement ? Tu penses que Lily Evans s'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme Moony ?

Je suis sur le cul, comment peut-il parler ainsi de son ami ? Ok, il est parti avec la femme qu'il aime, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ça.  
-James tu es un peu dur avec Moony, c'est un gentil garçon, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s'intéresser à lui ?

James à froncé les sourcils, puis a acquiescé, ton raisonnement n'est pas si bête que ça, a-t-il répondu, avant d'ajouter que Lily Evans était pour lui. A peine eut-il dit ça que mon cerveau voulu dire que Remus était mien, mais il n'en fut rien. Remus ne serait jamais mien. De toute façon, que pouvait-il y avoir entre deux hommes ? Entre deux meilleurs amis ? Une serdaigle quelques tables plus loin me fit un clin d'oeil, auquel je répondis.  
-Un nouveau coup Padfoot ?  
-C'est probable mon cher Prongs. C'est probable.

Il me fit un sourire carnassier avant d'ajouter qu'il faudrait que je pense sérieusement à me trouver quelqu'un et non pas que des coups d'un soir parce que je cite « Ton visage se fait de plus en plus vieux mon cher Padfoot, bientôt tu ne ressembleras plus à rien et c'est Wortmail qui aura tous les canon de Poudlard dans son lit. »  
-Wortmail avec Narcissa tu vois le truc ?

La grimace faite par James fut presque aussi drôle que la moue boueuse de Peter, je suis parti dans un rire qui a fini par atteindre James et Peter. C'est en furie que la bonne femme est arrivée, hurlant que c'était un lieu de calme et que des zozos comme nous n'avaient rien à y faire.  
-Si je puis me permettre, cru bon de tenter James, c'est vous qui faites le plus de bruit ici.

La vielle commença à faire des signes avec les bras pour nous chasser en hurlant que nous venions d'écoper une heure de retenue.  
Nous nous sommes rendus dans la salle commune pour manger, évidemment Remus ne s'y trouvait pas, Lily non plus.  
-Franchement James, t'aurais pas dû lui dire ça.

Wortmail mord rageusement dans un morceau de fromage.  
-C'est vrai après tout, on est collé maintenant...

Une tape dans le dos et un grand sourire de James, finir par faire admettre à Wortmail qu'après tout, ça valait le coup.  
La bonne humeur disparue aussitôt que Remus s'assit à notre table. James ne daignant pas lui accorder un regard, et moi-même étant vexé de son comportement, de plus, son mutisme quant à ses activités sans nous ne lui furent d'aucune aide, grandissant peu à peu la rancœur de James. Seul Wortmail essaya de lui faire un peu de discussion mais cela se conclua par un échec. Son visage est fermé, il ne faut pas chercher à lui parler dans ces cas-là.  
Il finit par se lever en soupirant lorsqu'il fut coupé par un James, passablement énervé et les yeux empreints d'une lueur de défi.  
-Tu vas retrouver Evans ?

J'ai baissé la tête et me suis mordu la lèvre pour ne pas prendre sa défense face à mon ami. Je n'aime pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, mais pour ce coup-là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Cela se passe entre James et lui, je n'ai pas à m'interposer, bien que le fait que mes deux meilleurs amis ait un comportement aussi tendu l'un envers l'autre ne m'enchante pas.  
-Non je ne pense pas, je vais plutôt aller me coucher.

Il s'est ensuite retourné, sans nous adresser un regard et est partit en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, comme si tous les malheurs du monde reposaient sur ses frêles épaules.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pov Remus :_

Le bruit de la porte m'a réveillé, j'ai vu rentré dans la pièce un Sirius avec une chemise ouverte, le pantalon à peine fermé et les cheveux en batailles, pas besoin de se demander où il a passé sa soirée. Un haut le cœur me prit, j'ai enfoui le visage dans mon oreiller pour étouffer un sanglot et faire sortir son visage de ma tête. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de se doucher, moi non plus à vraie dire, mais je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un quelques minutes auparavant, moi.  
-Alors Padfoot c'était comment ?

Je ne suis pas le seul que Sirius a réveillé en rentrant, ou alors James ne dormait tout bonnement pas.  
-Une bonne vraie partie de baise, comme je les aime.

Je devine le sourire béant sur son visage rien qu'à l'intonation de sa phrase. Il me répugne, comment peut-il faire ça à toutes ces filles.  
-Une vierge en plus, t'imagine le truc ?

J'ai porté mon poignet à ma bouche et l'ai mordu de toutes mes forces, empêchant ainsi tous sons de sortir de ma bouche. C'est les yeux en larmes et le poignet en sang que je me suis rendormi dans un sommeil léger et sans rêve.  
Je me suis levé tôt, pour ne pas avoir à le croiser, la blessure de cette nuit encore trop fraîche. Il va falloir que je change mes draps, pensais-je en regardant le sang dessus. J'ai soupiré et suis allé prendre une douche. Je me suis laissé glisser au sol, laissant l'eau froide martyrisé un peu plus mon corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous la douche, suffisamment longtemps pour avoir l'esprit clair.  
Si je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami, je vais devoir faire abstraction de ce que j'ai vu, et surtout de ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit. Une larme perla au coin de mes yeux, je l'ai laissé couler, et me suis habillé pour descendre finir mon devoir.  
-Je savais que je te trouverai ici, mais pas si tôt.

Lily est assise face à la cheminée, place de James habituellement, elle sert contre elle un coussin, ses yeux sont rougis, pourquoi ?  
-Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. J'ai réfléchis à certaine chose.

Elle me regarde en souriant, et j'hausse un sourcil.  
-Tu l'as entendu toi aussi pas vrai ? Approche-toi, que je jette un œil à ton poignet.

Je la regarde d'un air troublé. Elle est rentrée dans notre chambre ? Comment sait-elle ça ?  
-Il y a du sang sur ta chemise.

Je baisse les yeux et constate effectivement que je saigne, je n'ai rien sentis. Il faut faire plus attention Moony.  
-Je peux me débrouiller seul, merci quand même.

Je lui tourne le dos et quitte la salle commune, je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'être avec elle pour le moment, je veux être seul.  
« Je t'avais prévenu, il n'a pas changé. »  
Je secoue la tête et continue mon chemin, essayant de me réciter n'importe ce poème dont m'a parlé James la dernière fois.  
« Tu n'es rien qu'un jeu pour lui, il s'en moque de toi. Oh oui, le brave petit Moony, petit loup-garou sans ami. Tu leurs fais pitié, tu n'es qu'un passetemps, une mode, ils se lassent de toi, ne l'as-tu pas remarqué? »  
La ferme putain !

Je plaque violemment mes mains sur mes oreilles et me recroqueville sur mes genoux, fredonnant le poème pour faire taire sa voix.  
« Tu n'es qu'un jouet « Moony ». Rien de plus. ».

Je me redresse et tape rageusement du point sur le mur, espérant le faire taire.  
« Tu es faible, tu n'es rien, rien du tout, hormis un jouet. Un maudit loup-garou. »

Les coups se font de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus violent, je ne sens plus mes doigts, mais sa voix à cesser, je ris nerveusement et me laisse tomber contre le mur, les larmes dégringolant le long de mes joues. Je reste ainsi, faisant le vide dans mon esprit et abstraction de la douleur. Lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvre, je m'y engouffre pour déjeuner, je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, pas envie de croiser les maraudeurs ni Lily. Je veux juste qu'on m'oublie un peu, et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je m'empêche de boire mon jus de citrouille et m'en vais attendre devant la salle de potion. Comme quoi un malheur ne vient jamais seul, avoir potion les deux premières heures n'est pas quelque chose de très gaie en soit, mais avoir potion avec les serpentards, c'est pire que tout.

 _Pov Sirius :_

Une putain de partie de baise, rien de plus. Elle m'a chauffé pendant le repas, et j'ai déversé ma frustration sur elle, aucune douceur, aucun acte d'amour, juste du sexe pour du sexe. Je l'ai pris violemment sur son lit, sans la préparer, et elle criait de plaisir cette ironie, elle prenait son pied alors que je rêvais de vomir.  
Je suis rentré suffisamment tard pour que les autres soient endormis, c'était sans compter sur James.  
-Alors Padfoot c'était comment ?

Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il a l'air de dormir paisiblement, je retourne mon attention sur James, qui a l'air d'attendre un petit commentaire sur cette fille.  
-Une bonne vraie partie de baise, comme je les aime.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire qu'il me rend, ses dents blanches se voient bien, avec cette lune basse.  
Je m'approche lentement du lit de James pour dire, fière de moi à quel point mon coup de ce soir était exceptionnel.  
-Une vierge en plus, t'imagine le truc ?

Il rit en disant que je suis immonde et me jette un coussin, je le rattrape et m'en vais me coucher, sans prendre de douche.  
Je l'imaginais, à sa place, hurlant de plaisir sous les coups effrénés de mon bassin. J'aurais pris sa verge en main, et l'aurait branlé majestueusement. J'aurais embrassé chaque cicatrice, le mordant par endroit pour le marquer. Pour qu'il soit mien.  
Je suis trop crevé pour bander, sinon je me serais masturbé avec joie, en le regardant dormir, ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler son prénom. Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je me suis levé, le lit de Moony était vide, et froid. James m'a dit l'avoir entendu partir tôt ce matin.  
-Tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, marmonnant qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.  
Mouvement de poignet, regardé l'heure, avoir le temps de prendre une douche.  
Je m'y suis hâté, pour avoir le temps de déjeuner.  
Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas attendus ? A-t-il entendu ce que nous avons dit hier soir ? Ou est-il encore énervé après la scène du repas ? Je secoue la tête tandis que l'eau chaude glisse sur mon corps nu. Tout est de sa faute, il n'avait pas qu'à provoquer James avec Lily après tout.  
Je suis descendu dans la grande salle, ou j'ai trouvé James et Peter, aucun Remus à l'horizon. Un regard vers la place de Lily me fit voir qu'elle, elle était là, mais pas lui.  
-Tu as perdu quelque chose Black ?

Cette voix. Snivellus.  
-Peut-être ta langue. Evitez de tous nous tuer en potion, j'aimerai pouvoir passer mes examens, et les réussir, moi.

Je le regarde partir, sur le cul. Depuis quand Snivellus a-t-il tant d'assurance ?  
-Tu es malade Sirius ?

James me regarde, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimulé un fou rire.  
Moque toi bien, je n'étais juste pas près. Il me paiera cet affront en potion, dis-je en tapant fermement du point sur la table.  
-Potion foireuse ?  
-Ingrédient inversé ?  
-Binôme avec le petit Snivellus ?

James et Peter me regarde les yeux pétillant.  
-Non pire, leur dis-je en faisant un grand sourire.

Je sors de ma poche, les boules achetées quelques semaines plus tôt au magasin de farce à trappes.  
-Non tu ne vas pas oser quand même ?  
-Bien au contraire mon cher Prongs, bien au contraire.

J'ai engloutis mon repas pour vite me rendre au cours de potion. Arrivé devant la porte, un bras me bloque le passage. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Pov Remus_

Lorsque la salle fut ouverte, je me suis conduit à ma place, au fond, côté fenêtre, ma main me fait horriblement mal. Je me suis retrouvé forcé de l'enroulée dans un mouchoir lorsque j'ai entendu le « ploc ploc » significatif du sang tombant au sol.  
-Eh bien Monsieur Black, que me vaut votre présence, si tôt à mon cours ?

Un coup d'œil me permit de voir le maitre des potions adossé contre une étagère, barrant d'un bras le chemin d'un Sirius passablement excité. Son regard a croisé le mien, puis il a dit au professeur qu'il venait simplement rejoindre son ami.  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé avec nous ?

Je lui souris, il fronce les sourcils en signe de désapprobation, puis hausse les épaules.  
-On a l'intention de piéger Snivellus. Boule puante pour quelqu'un de sale, ça passe bien non ?

Je lui affirme que oui, et replonge le nez dans mon manuel, frissonnant à l'énonciation de certains composant, ou de certains effets secondaire aux potions.  
L'heure a débuté. Dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que Snivellus pose ses fesses sur sa chaise, une épouvantable odeur d'œufs pourris s'est alors rapidement répandue, c'est à ce moment-là que Sirius, fière de lui s'est exclamé :  
« Eh bien Snivellus, on ne côtoie plus les douches? »  
Tous les élèves on rit, surtout les filles, et un groupe monstre n'a pas tardé à ce formé autour de lui, ignorant le professeur qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer par ses élèves. Il était là, derrière le groupe essayant de les faire s'asseoir, c'est en tapant du pied qu'il s'est dirigé vers le tableau, ayant compris son intention, je me suis recroquevillé et ai mis mes mais sur mes oreilles, le bruit de la craie, grinçant me parvint quand même. Un léger cri de douleur se fit entendre dans chaque bouche, et c'est en pestant après le maudit professeur de potion que les élèves se sont assis.  
-Vous vous êtes bien amusés non ? On verra bien si ce sera encore le cas dans quelques minutes. Allez tous chercher un chaudron.

Il termina sa phrase en hurlant, rouge de colère. Snivellus fut le seul à ne pas aller dans la pièce du fond chercher son chaudron, je cru l'entendre parler avec le professeur lorsqu'il vint enfin chercher son chaudron, un air satisfait collé au visage. Il regarda James et Sirius en souriant. Un Snivellus souriant. J'aurais plus aisément cru à la fin du monde plutôt qu'à ça.  
James et Sirius se regardèrent, et se tournèrent vers Snivellus, celui-ci ne leur accorda même pas un regard.  
-Évidemment, chacun connaît les potions que j'ai demandé d'apprendre il y a de cela quelques temps ?

Sirius me regarda en souriant, je fis une grimace, signe que je ne les connaissais pas toutes.  
-Chacun a des ingrédients devant soi, et le nom d'une potion. Tous les ingrédients ne sont pas à utiliser, seuls les outils à votre disposition sont les bons.

J'ai regardé mes outils, et les ingrédients mis à ma disposition, un pilon en fer, un bol du même matériau, une spatule en bois. Trop commun pour m'aider quant aux ingrédients à utiliser.  
-Sirius, tu connais cette potion ?

Je lui ai tendu mon papier pendant que le professeur était je ne sais ou.  
-Ca me dit quelque chose oui, je te dis si ça me revient.

Je lui ai souris en hochant la tête. Bon, il me faut des graines puisque j'ai un pilon. J'ai vidé mon petit pot dans le mortier et m'en suis saisis au moment où Sirius se précipitait sur moi.

 _Pov Sirius_

-Eh bien Monsieur Black, que me vaut votre présence, si tôt à mon cours ?

Maudit prof. J'ai regardé partout dans la salle avant de croiser une forme familière me regardant, j'ai dit que je venais simplement retrouver mon ami et le prof m'a laissé passer, sans aucune autre explication. Heureusement car je n'aurais pas su quoi dire, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être à l'heure, et en avance, encore moins.  
Je me dirige vers ma place et me glisse à côté de Remus, celui-ci ne m'accorde qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner son attention sur son manuel.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il se renferme dans son mutisme, un sujet de discussion vite.  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé avec nous ?

Bravo Sirius ! Quelle originalité ! Même Peter aurait trouvé quelque chose de mieux à dire pour engager la discussion à l'être le moins bavard de poudlard, après Snivellus bien sûr.  
Il me regarde en souriant, mon sujet ne lui plait pas, il n'y répondra pas. Je fronce les sourcils de mécontentement et hausse les épaules.  
-On a l'intention de piéger Snivellus. Boule puante pour quelqu'un de sale, ça passe bien non ?

Il n'a répondu qu'un seul mot avant de se replonger dans son livre : oui. Merci Moony pour ta coopération, lorsqu'on voudra un avis constructif on viendra vers toi.  
Je soupire doucement et me glisse le plus discrètement possible à la place de Snivellus, je glisse sur son siège, deux boules puante que je dissimule grâce à un sortilège, c'est fier de moi que je retourne à mon fauteuil.  
Les autres élèvent mirent un temps qui me sembla interminable pour arriver. C'est en me tortillant habillement sur le fauteuil que je pus voir que Snivellus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Un frisson me prit. Imaginons qu'il ne vienne pas et fasse échouer notre plan ?  
Le prof commença son cours, dans le calme. Jusqu'au moment où je vis Snivellus rentrer dans la salle et s'asseoir précipitamment sur son siège. Une horrible odeur nauséabonde se propagea vite dans l'air, et c'est sous l'hilarité générale que je me suis exclamé, on ne peut plus fier de moi :  
« Eh bien Snivellus, on ne côtoie plus les douches? »

Les élèves on rit, et se sont regroupés autour de moi, me félicitant pour ce coup foireux. Le prof lui, a commencé à hurler mais nous n'y avons pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse grincer une craie au tableau et nous hurle d'aller chercher une potion.  
Une fois assis, j'ai vu Snivellus me passer devant, en me souriant ainsi qu'à James, je me suis retourné pour le regarder, sur le cul. Snivellus a souri, Snivellus sait sourire. Une envie soudaine me prit de faire un commentaire la dessus, mais le regard de James me dissuada du contraire, j'ai donc repris place comme il faut.  
Le prof raconta quelque chose a propos de potion, de truc à apprendre et d'une potion à faire.  
-Sirius, tu connais cette potion ?

Moony s'est tourné vers moi en me tendant son papier, ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais quant aux ingrédients à utiliser, rien du tout.  
-Ca me dit quelque chose oui, je te dis si ça me revient.

J'ai entrepris d'écrire le tableau périodique des potions sur ma feuille, lorsque ça a fait tilt dans ma tête. Les filtres d'amour sont pilonnés avec de l'argent !  
-Je me suis précipité sur Remus pour lui ôter le pilon des mains. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Pov Remus :_

J'ai sentis le corps chaud de Sirius contre le mien, et ses mains sur les miennes, arrachant avec peine le pilon de dans mes mains. De l'argent, c'est un pilon en argent. Aucune douleur ne parvint à mon cerveau, celui-ci étant trop concentré à essayer de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur provoqués par sa soudaine proximité.

Du sang commence à perler à la surface de ma peau.

-Alors Moony, on ne continue pas sa potion ?

Cette voix nasillarde. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, celle de Snivellus.

Une violente envie de vomir me prit lorsque l'évidence apparut à mon cerveau embrumé. Snivellus avait prévu. Et avait demandé innocemment au professeur de me faire faire cette potion, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passerait, si moi Remus Lupin, loup-garou de mon état, touchait de l'argent...

Il a ôté ses mains des miennes, et s'est tourné en direction de cette voix. Le regard haineux, et les mains tremblantes.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé faire ça.

Son ton est glacial, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler ainsi, des frissons d'effroi me parcoururent le dos à cette entente. Si le loup était présent, je pense que ses poils se serraient dressés sur son échine.

-Faire quoi ? Demander au professeur le droit de choisir les potions des maraudeurs ? Si. Mais cela pose-t-il un problème quelconque à Lupin de préparer cette potion ? Qu'il le dise haut et fort sinon, je pense que le professeur sera ravi de lui en faire changer.

Le ton prit par Snivellus donna au loup l'envie de se saisir de la baguette, mes mains en piteuses états le lui en empêchèrent, même si l'idée de lui lancer un doloris ne m'aurait pas particulièrement déplu.

Sentant l'ambiance devenir de plus en plus tendu, je me suis approché de Sirius, non sans peur de me faire repousser, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes par ma faute, par sa faute.

-Siri laisse le il ne mérite pas ton attention.

Il ne m'a pas écouté, ne m'a pas repoussé, je ne sais même pas s'il a senti ma présence près de lui trop absorbé par le duel de regard avec le serpent, qui lui a remarqué ma présence, à mon grand regret. Une lueur de fierté à traverser son regard lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur ma main. Les miens aussi, et la douleur commença à se faire sentir, mes chaires étant de plus en plus à vifs, la brûlure s'étendant un peu. Je clapis lorsqu'il s'en saisit et la regarda de plus près.

-Et bien Moony, on est intolérant à l'argent ?

Il a parlé doucement, juste pour que Sirius et moi l'entendions. Il a soudainement appuyé avec deux doigts sur mes chaires meurtries me faisant clapir de nouveau et me faisant tressaillir. J'ai rapidement ôté ma main de la sienne et ai commencé à quitter le cours sous un cri de Snivellus, quelque chose me dit que Sirius y est pour quelque chose.

 _Pov Sirius :_

J'ai collé mon corps au sien et ai saisi ses mains dans les miennes pour ôter ce pilon de malheur. J'ai gardé ses mains dans les miennes, et les ai regardé, l'une d'entre elles est entouré d'un mouchoir imbibé de sang, aucune faute au pilon, l'autre est rouge, et commence à saigné. Mon constat fût vite interrompu par une voix horripilante.

-Alors Moony, on ne continue pas sa potion ?

Moi qui suis bête ai compris, alors je pense que Moony aussi. Moony a effectivement compris, d'après la tête qu'il tire, il a pâlit, ses traits se sont tirés.

Une colère sourde est montée en moi à une vitesse éclair, ce serpent n'a pas pu faire ça. Personne ne peut faire ça de son pleins grès, et encore moins à Moony, à mon Moony. Un regard à sa main, et un regard au visage sale de Snivellus me fit comprendre que si, il l'avait fait, j'ai lâché ses mains et me suis tourné vers Snivellus, une envie horrible de le réduire en miette me tenant les tripes, je sens mes membres trembler de frustration, ne pouvant pas atterrir comme à leur souhait sur son horrible face.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, mettant toute la haine que je pouvais dans mon regard, et dans mon ton. Vu ce qu'il lui a fait, cela ne fut pas dur.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé faire ça.

-Faire quoi ? Demander au professeur le droit de choisir les potions des maraudeurs ? Si. Mais cela pose-t-il un problème quelconque à Lupin de préparer cette potion ? Qu'il le dise haut et fort sinon, je pense que le professeur sera ravi de lui en faire changer.

-Je vais lui tuer, je vais lui tirer, je siffle entre mes lèvres et serre les points, son regard fière me donne envie de le bouffer, de le réduire en miette.

Pour une fois que son regard soutient le mien, je ne vais pas détourner les yeux, une connexion se fait. Une envie folle de se sauter dessus mutuelle, une haine partagée. Trop absorbé par notre petit duel, je n'ai pas sentie la présence de Moony à mes côté, mais lui si. Il s'est saisi de sa main, le faisant clapir.

-Et bien Moony, on est intolérant à l'argent ?

Il a dit cette phrase dans un murmure, regardant Remus, droit dans les yeux. Il lui a souri, puis a appuyé violemment deux de ses doigts sur sa main ensanglanté, le faisant clapir à nouveau. Les jambes de Moony on flachies, j'étais prêt à le rattraper mais il s'est ressaisit, et est partit de la classe en courant.

Je vais le tuer, le bouffer, le dégueuler et peut être qu'à ce moment-là ma colère sera passé. Il m'a regardé, en souriant, et a murmuré que Moony était vraiment à croquer. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai bondi sur lui, le faisant crier de stupeur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov Remus :**

J'ai quitté le cours en courant, une fois de plus. J'ai le sentiment de beaucoup courir en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas rester là après avoir touché de l'argent, je ne pouvais pas.

Le professeur n'aurait pas compris pourquoi je ne continuais plus ma potion, et donc il m'aurait collé. Donc quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais été collé, alors autant partir.

Je me suis précipité à l'infirmerie, la douleur se faisant de plus en plus présente, l'argent attaquant de plus en plus ma chair. Je suis rentré dedans, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

-Que me vaut votre présence Monsieur Lupin ?

L'infirmière s'est approchée de moi, me scrutant de la tête au pied pour essayer de déceler une quelconque blessure en rapport avec mes activités de mauraudeurs. Lorsque son examen précaire fût fini, je tendis mes mains vers elle. Elle regarda sans trop d'attention la première, mais pâlit et parue horrifiée à la vue de la seconde.

-De l'argent, ai-je murmuré.

Elle a marché rapidement, voir pratiquement couru vers le fond de la pièce, en me demandant, ou plutôt ordonnant de la suivre rapidement.

-Vous êtes inconscient ! Vous auriez dû me le dire directement ! L'argent va attaquer vos tendons si nous n'agissons pas rapidement !

Cette douleur de plus en plus vive signifiait donc que l'argent rentrait de plus en plus dans ma chair, c'est étonnant que je ne me sois pas évanoui pensais-je.

Elle prit ma main et versa une potion dessus, me faisant clapir à nouveau de douleur. Elle commença alors à frotter ma main avec une sorte de compresse. La douleur est tel que je me suis mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier, un goût ferreux ne tarda pas à se faire sentir sur ma langue, m'indiquant une présence de sang dans ma bouche. La douleur me fit tressaillir et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi l'infirmière m'a rattrapé, et m'a assis sur un tabouret, me disant de rester lucide, pour ne pas lui compliquer plus la tâche. C'est avec peine que je le suis resté, essayant de ne pas pleurer mais quelques larmes vinrent quand même rouler le long de mes joues. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle me tendit un carré de chocolat, que je fis fondre sous ma langue, m'accordant à ce moment-là, un soupir.

-Ce faire ça à quelques jours d'une pleine lune, ce n'est vraiment pas malin. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

J'ai hésité, puis ai finis par lui parler de la scène pendant le cours.

-Le professeur Dumbledore ne lui a rien dit au sujet de votre lycanthropie ?

J'ai enfoui ma tête dans mes épaules et lui ai murmuré que non, que je n'avais pas souhaité que les professeurs soit au courant. Elle me traita d'idiot sans nom et d'inconscient, elle me dispense de cours pour le restant de la matinée, voire de la journée si je ne me sentais pas de taille à retourner en cours. Après avoir soigné ma seconde main à l'aide d'une potion, j'ai quitté l'infirmerie.

 **Pov Sirius :**

Mon poing dans sa figure me fit un bien fou. Je me suis rué sur lui et l'ai plaqué au sol, m'aidant de mon poids et de ma taille supérieur au sien pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il s'est débattu et j'ai resserré mes mains sur ses poignets.

James s'est précipité sur nous pour tenter de me séparer de ma proie.

-Lâche le Paddy !

Le professeur essaya aussi, tant bien que mal de nous séparer mais son essai se conclu aussi sur un échec.

-Tu penses qu'il reste de la chaire sur ses os à l'heure qu'il est ?

Je palis à l'idée qu'il n'en reste plus. Son sourire m'acheva, je me mis à trembler, trembler de rage. James posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Le chien à la queue entre les jambes ?

J'allais écraser à nouveau mon poing sur son visage lorsque Prongs attrapa mon bras. Il murmura que Moony ne voudrait pas que je fasse ça. Cela me calma et le professeur en profita pour me saisir le bras et m'entraîner hors de la classe. Je me suis laissé faire, las. Je n'ai rien dit non plus lorsqu'il interrompit le cours de pour lui parler. Elle quitta sa salle et lorsqu'elle me vit, de la colère se lu sur son visage quasi-inexpressif en temps normal.

Je me suis adossé au mur tandis que le prof parlait à la prof. Me surveillant d'un œil pour que je ne me carapate pas. Je n'ai pas écouté leur conversation, trop absorbé par mes doigts, que je trouve forts intéressant à vrai dire.

retourna à mon grand malheur bien vite son attention sur ma personne, lorsque le prof eut fini de parler et fut partit, elle me demanda d'attendre la, sagement, deux minutes. Je l'ai attendue. Que faire d'autre de toute façon ? Partir en courant ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai rien compris aux explications de mon collègue, mais je pense qu'il attend de ma part, que je vous punisse, alors expliquez-moi.

J'ai soupiré, résigné et ai enfoncé ma tête dans mes épaules.

-Severus a demandé au prof s'il pouvait choisir nos potions suite à une de mes blagues.

Elle m'a regardé, du genre et alors ? Continue tu ne m'avances pas vraiment là.

-Il se doutait pour la lycanthropie de Remus.

Son visage changea d'expression. J'ai pu y déceler de l'inquiétude pour mon ami. Un haussement de sourcil m'incita à continuer mon monologue.

-Il lui a fait préparer un filtre d'amour. Remus a été en contact direct avec de l'argent.

Ma phrase s'est terminée dans un souffle. Je suis mal à l'aise, triste, j'ai la boule au ventre. Et j'ai peur, très peur pour mon ami, pour mon Moony.

-J'irai parler à Monsieur Snape pour voir ce dont il est réellement question, pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance, mais votre comportement envers ce jeune homme nous oblige à vérifier vos dire. Je pense que vous allez être collés, tous les deux. Et que les professeurs seront tous mis au courant, pour monsieur Lupin. Nous vous tiendrons au courant, évidemment. Allez-vous préparer pour votre prochain cours, vous serez peut être à l'heure, pour une fois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov Remus :**

J'ai vagabondé dans les couloirs pour faire passer le temps. Au détour de l'un d'entre eux, je suis tombé sur le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore. La discussion qu'ils sont en train d'entretenir ne doit pas être plaisante, vue l'expression de leurs visages, ils semblent, tendus ? Peinés ? Pourquoi le seraient-ils ?

-Approche Remus, nous parlions justement de toi.

Je déglutis, comment a-t-il pu s'apercevoir de ma présence ? Et surtout, en quoi une discussion à mon égard peut-elle leur faire faire ces expressions ? A moins qu'ils soient déjà au courant ? Mais si c'est le cas, c'est que Sirius a fait quelque chose de regrettable... Faite pour Sirius qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Snivellus.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici et non à l'infirmerie ?

Ils savent. Sirius a du s'attirer des ennuis pour que ce soit déjà remonté à leurs oreilles. Je frotte nerveusement ma nuque, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver de l'interrogatoire qui m'attend.

Ma prière ne fut malheureusement pas exaucée, rien ne se produisit, personne n'arriva pour dire qu'un élève avait malencontreusement envoyé un autre dans un cercueil ou autre hypothèse me permettant de m'échapper discrètement.

J'allais bredouiller quelque chose lorsque le professeur Dumbledore m'interrompit, nous disant qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dans son bureau pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Nous nous y sommes rendus, le trajet me parut étrangement, très court, ce château me déteste réellement. Je leurs ai tout raconté, parlant de la foutue blague faite par Sirius, ils l'auraient su et de toute façon je préfère leur dire moi, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Le ton ne sera pas le même, et le ton peut tout changer, vraiment tout.

-Alors tu penses que Monsieur Snape en a fait exprès c'est bien ça ? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir, à propos de ta situation ?

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai mentis aux professeurs, les regardants droits dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que Dubledore sait que je mens, mais je ne veux pas le dire, je ne veux pas avouer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, et je ne veux surtout pas révéler le statut d'animagus de mes amis. Après tout, ils l'ont fait pour moi, et je ne vais pas leur planter un couteau dans le dos, vu tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour rendre ces moments moins durs, moins pénible, moins douloureux. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

-Cela correspond à ce que m'a dit monsieur Black. Je pense qu'il faut convoquer monsieur Snape et en discuter avec lui, rapidement, nous devons tirer cette histoire au clair, et au plus vite. Nous ne voulons pas que nos étudiants se blesse, et de façon aussi dangereuse.

J'ai murmuré un bref merci et suis partis sans demander mon reste du bureau. Je suis rentré chez nous, dans notre salle commune et me suis assis à notre place, non loin de la cheminée, enfin, non loin, façon de parler. Si le fauteuil avait été plus proche, il se serait retrouvé en son foyer. Donc, je me suis assis, face à la cheminée, pour pouvoir lire avant d'aller manger, et d'aller en cours. Les bandages sur la totalité de ma main droite m'empêchant de tenir convenablement le livre, je du rapidement abandonner ma lecture, c'est avec peine que j'ai reposé le livre par terre. Je suis donc resté là, à rien faire, hormis penser et regarder le brasier dans la cheminée.

Que fait-il en ce moment ? A-t-il des ennuis pour m'avoir aidé ? Cette idée me serra le cœur, je ne veux pas lui procurer des problèmes, au contraire, en temps normal, je fais tout pour les lui empêcher.

J'ai secoué la tête et ai soupiré. Même lorsqu'il n'est pas présent, il est là, dans ma tête. Dans mes pensées, constamment. Ne sentant pas sa présence à mes côtés, un frisson me parcouru, mon corps le réclame, ses bras, sa chaleur, sa douceur. La douleur lancinante de ma main m'empêche de penser clairement, je divague, je délire. Une tentative de bouger les doigts m'arracha un petit cri de douleur, je me suis allongé, sur le canapé, exténué, les mains endolories et une sensation de manque me rongeant le cœur. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner, et mon corps, épuisé, s'empressa de l'accepter.

 **Pov Sirius :**

J'ai attendu devant la salle de DCFM que James et Peter arrive. C'est James qui est arrivé en premier, il a du se presser pour venir me parler. Nous sommes plus libre de le faire lorsque Peter n'est pas là, nous l'aimons bien, ce n'est pas ça le problème, juste qu'il nous admire un peu trop ? C'est impossible d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, il sera toujours d'accord avec nous.

-Ou est Moony ?

-A l'infirmerie. Je crois. De l'argent.

Le visage de James s'assombrit, et il se mordit la lèvre. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra rapidement, de façon amicale. Cela me redonna le sourire. Les deux heures de cours avant le repas furent les plus longues de toute mon existence, les aiguilles ne voulant pas avancer. James soupira en me voyant regarder une énième fois l'heure. -Ce n'est pas en les regardants autant qu'elles t'apporteront ton Moony, enfin je veux dire Moony.

Il me regarda, embarrassé par le lapsus qu'il venait de faire. Mon Moony, s'il était réellement mien, je n'aurais pas à voir toutes ces autres filles, puis, il ne se serait pas pavaner au bras de Lily. Cette pensée me fit revenir un mauvais souvenir.

-James, tu penses que Lily aime Moony ?

Il fit une grimace, je ne devais pas être le seul à avoir oublié la scène de la bibliothèque.

-Oublions ce moment, c'était juste de l'égarement.

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais évoquer ce passage aussi douloureux l'un que pour l'autre, l'un l'admet volontiers, tandis que l'autre, garde ça pour lui, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons quant aux sentiments naissant peu à peu pour son meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que James finira par comprendre, je me demande même s'il ne l'a pas compris. Mais il sait aussi bien que moi, que Moony n'est pas de ce bord-là. Moony, est sorti avec quelques filles qu'il n'a jamais réellement aimées, mais il n'a jamais joué avec elles, il leur a laissé une chance, mais voyant que rien ne se produisait en lui, il a tourné la page. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas tomber amoureux, il a peur. Peur d'être rejeté de par sa condition. Mais il est ce qu'il est, doux, intelligent, beau, loup-garou. Et rien n'y personne ne pourra jamais changer ce point-là, alors pour rendre ce poids moins lourds, il nous a nous, et il m'a surtout. Je ne le laisserai pas, jamais. Je ne dis pas que James ou Peter le feront un jour non, je dis juste que le lien qui nous uni est différent, il est plus fort. Il n'a pas ce rapport la avec les deux autres, je pense même être le seul à l'avoir jamais eu avec lui. Mais il s'éloigne de moi, de plus en plus, et ça me bouffe littéralement. Paddy il est l'heure d'aller manger.

J'ai fait un bond, pour de raisons, la première, James m'a fait une peur bleue, pour la seconde, je suis pressé de le retrouver. Nous devons parler lui et moi.

-Calme Paddy, dit James en riant.

J'ai grogné et l'ai suivi jusque dans la grande salle, maudissant la longue distance nous séparant d'elle. Il faudrait qu'on fasse un jeu ce soir.

Je l'ai regardé, interloqué.

-Un jeu ? Lui ai-je alors demandé.

-Oui, un truc ou on se pose des questions. Un jeu moldu.

Il me regarde avec instance, un sourire en coin.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous jouer à ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour passer le temps ?

J'ai haussé les épaules, et ai grogné que je devais parler à Moony ce soir. Il n'est pas venu manger, et nous ne l'avons pas vu du reste de l'après-midi. Est-il toujours à l'infirmerie ? Nous sommes sortis de notre dernier cours de l'après-midi et nous rendions à la bibliothèque lorsque nous fûmes interromput.

-Ou est Moony ?

Lily. Cette fille a le don de surgir de nulle part, c'est flippant.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Mon ton fut dur, je ne le voulais pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je me suis retourné vers elle, et l'ai regardé, droit dans les yeux.

-Lâche-le un peu.

Elle m'a regardé en souriant, une lueur maligne dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de le lâcher ? Alors que c'est votre petit groupe qui s'évertue à le briser ? Je ne suis responsable d'aucunes larmes coulant sur ses joues, moi. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher comme tu le dis si bien, je l'aime beaucoup.

J'ai arrêté de marcher, et suis resté là, pantois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues la ?

Elle me regarde avec un sourire mauvais, et s'approche de moi.

-Vous allez finir par le briser complètement, et la plus personne ne pourra faire quelque chose pour lui.

Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur.

-J'aime Moony ! Et je ne lui ferrai jamais de mal.

Elle a ri, s'est dégagée de moi et est partie. James s'est approché.

-Elle te voulait quoi Paddy ?

J'ai grommelé, lui disant qu'elle était venue me parler de Remus. Son visage s'est figé, et il a haussé les épaules. Nous avons passés une heure en étude, et sommes descendu manger. Le repas se déroula dans un silence religieux. Nous avons mangé rapidement, aucun de nous n'ayant faim à part Peter. Que nous avons lâchement abandonné en bas, prétextant une discussion à tenir avec un membre du Quidditch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov Remus :**

Une main douce dans mes cheveux me réveilla, j'ai ouvert les yeux avec peine, et ai croisé le regard doux de Lily. Plusieurs clignements me firent comprendre que Lily était réellement la personne me caressant les cheveux, cela parut l'amuser. Elle se releva pour que je puisse faire de même.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comment est-ce que je me sens ? Physiquement ? Ma main et douloureuse. Psychologiquement ? Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi bas. J'ai rêvé de lui, de sa discussion avec Prongs. Des clins d'œil coquins qu'il lance quotidiennement aux filles. Je vais bien merci.

Elle m'a sourie tristement et a passé une main dans mes cheveux, essayant sûrement de leur redonner une forme à peu près correcte.

-J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi Remus.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, sur un James, bouche bée et sur un Sirius, pantois ? Les deux montèrent au dortoir, sans venir par ici.

-Il commence à réagir, me murmura Lily.

J'ai hoché la tête, me rappelant son plan complètement loufoque. Il n'y a pas que lui qui semble réagir.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me sourit à pleine dent.

-Oui, mais je veux voir qui il est réellement. Je suis sure qu'il n'est pas ce gamin prétentieux.

Je souris au fond de moi, elle a raison, mais James pense qu'elle n'aimera pas l'autre part de lui, alors qu'au contraire, elle n'attend que ça.

-Je vais aller les rejoindre.

Elle se leva et me serra dans ses bras, je ne lui rendis pas son étreinte, trop abasourdis pour. Elle me dit que si quelque chose se passait là-haut, je n'aurais qu'à l'appeler, ou descendre la voir. Elle me tourna le dos, et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'installa a une table et continua ses leçons. Je me suis dirigé vers notre dortoir, rapidement, mais sans courir pour autant. J'ai attendu quelques instants avant de rentrer. J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air et me suis mordu la lèvre, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai poussé la porte. J'ai trouvé James et Sirius, sur le lit de ce dernier, un magazine de Quidditch en main. Leurs têtes se sont tournées vers moi. Sirius s'est levé d'un bon, et est venu me voir.

-Moony !

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a serré contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Mon cœur s'est remis à battre, sa chaleur, son odeur. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son dos et l'ai serré dans mes bras. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me provoqua un frisson qui me fit fermer les yeux. Son étreinte se resserra, mes jambes commencèrent à devenir flasques lorsqu'un raclement de gorge gêné se fit entendre. Peter est planté la, la bouche ouverte. Sirius s'est détaché de moi, à mon plus grand regret. Je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, gardant les yeux ouverts.

-Remus ça ne va pas ?

J'ai murmuré que si, tout allait bien. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je fis tout pour les réprimer lorsque sa voix dans ma tête si fit entendre. J'ai décidé de ne pas l'écouter, et ai secoué la tête.

-Ta main ?

-Brûlée, la magie ne peut pas la soignée, je grimace, il faut attendre qu'elle se guérisse seule.

J'entendis James et Sirius jurer qu'ils auraient la peau de Snivellus, cela me fit rire.

-Et si on jouait ?

A l'entente de cette phrase, je me suis redressé, et ai regardé Sirius avec de grands yeux.

-Tu n'avais pas autre chose de prévu Paddy ?

Il frappa James à l'aide d'un coussin, le traitant de traître et de faux frère. Au moment où les garçons arrêtèrent de faire du bruit, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Nous sommes donc allés me chercher à manger dans les cuisines, et nous sommes couchés. Ayant déjà dormis toute la journée, le sommeil ne me trouva pas, alors je me suis tourné, encore et encore. Un froissement de drap prêt de moi m'indiqua que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas dormir. Mes rideaux s'ouvrirent alors, laissant apparaître Sirius. Interloqué, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, il ne m'a pas répondu, a fermé les rideaux et a lancé un sort d'insonorisation puis s'est assis sur mon lit. J'ai fait de même, m'interrogeant sur le comportement étrange de mon ami. Sans dire un mot, il a levé une main, par réflexe, j'ai fermé les yeux, en attente d'un quelconque coup, mais rien ne se produisit. Je les ai ouvert, et ai sentis ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux, les caressants avec douceur, comme l'avait fait Lily précédemment.

-Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche.

J'ai posé ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un rire. Et lui ai proposé de dormir avec moi. Je me suis giflé intérieurement pour avoir dit ça n'ayant pas de réponse, j'allais lui dire que c'était une blague lorsqu'il tira la couette pour se glisser en dessous. Je me suis alors rallongé, me glissant dans ses bras accueillants. Souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il a dû remarquer le rythme irrégulier de mon cœur car il s'éloigna légèrement, lui permettant de battre plus régulièrement.

 **Pov Sirius :**

-J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi Remus.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvre, nous donnant vue sur une scène, effroyable. Lily, assise près de Remus, une main dans ses cheveux. Je détourne rapidement le regard, et vais le plus vite possible au dortoir, suivis de près par James.

-Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu n'est-ce pas ? Lily drague Remus ! Et il ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher !

Je soupire, lui murmurant que j'ai vu ce qu'il a vu, ayant franchi avec lui la porte menant à notre salle. James s'assoit sur mon lit, et je le suis, prenant dans mes mains un magazine de Quidditch, histoire de faire passer le temps.

-Alors avec Moony ?

J'allais répliquer quelque chose lorsque mon sang se figea, je déglutis et murmura tant bien que mal comment ça avec Moony ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais.

Rire de ma part, il fait semblant de s'offusquer et m'écrase un oreiller au visage.

-J'ai remarqué les coups d'oeils que tu lui lances. Et ton attitude à son égard.

J'hausse les épaules. Disant qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi. C'est à ce moment que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Moony. Je me suis levée d'un bond, trop heureux de le voir sur ses deux pieds et sans aucune présence rousse à ces côtés.

-Moony !

Je me suis précipité sur lui et l'ai pris dans mes bras, encerclant son dos fin de mes larges bras. J'ai enfoui mon nez dans son cou, pour humer son odeur, pour m'en imprégner, celle-ci m'ayant trop manquée. Un frisson parcouru son corps, et je le sentis se dérober sous moi. Pour ne pas le laisser tomber, je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi. Son petit corps, pressé contre le mien dégage une chaleur agréable. Ce moment fût coupé par un raclement de gorge gêné. A contre cœur, je l'ai lâché pour regarder l'individu, ou plutôt James d'un regard furieux. Il me pointa Peter du doigt, sur le pas de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte. Remus s'est dirigé vers son lit, et s'est laissé tomber dessus.

-Remus ça ne va pas ?

Il a murmuré que si tout allait bien et a marmonné quelque chose pour lui-même. Il a secoué la tête comme pour en chasser quelque chose.

-Ta main ?

-Brûlée, la magie ne peut pas la soignée.

Son visage se tord dans une grimace. Il faut attendre qu'elle se guérisse seule.

James et moi nous sommes regardés, et avons juré d'un commun accord que nous aurions la peau de Snivellus, cela le fit rire, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Son rire est tellement, beau.

-Et si on jouait ?

Remus s'est redressé sur le lit, il m'a regardé comme si j'avais deux têtes.

-Tu n'avais pas autre chose de prévu Paddy ?

J'ai regardé James, il a signé son arrêt de mort. J'ai saisi un coussin et lui ai balancé, visant la tête. C'est en riant que je l'ai traité de traître et de faux frère. J'ai fait une moue boudeuse, tandis qu'il me regardait avec fierté. Un grognement interrompit notre jeu, nous avons tous regardé Moony, qui lui a baissé les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. Nous nous sommes rendus, tous les 4 sous la cape d'invisibilité dans les cuisines, nous y avons mangés, et sommes retournés nous coucher. L'odeur de Remus sur mes vêtements m'empêche de trouver le sommeil, et lui non plus ne dort pas, je l'entends remuer à côté de moi. J'ai pris ma baguette, et me suis levé. J'ai attendu quelques minutes devant son rideau. Me questionnant du pour et du contre de ce que j'allais faire. Puis finalement, j'ai ouvert les rideaux, me suis glissé à l'intérieur, les ai refermés et ai murmuré un sortilège d'insonorisation, tout ça sous le regard brûlant de mon ami. Je me suis assis sur son lit, non loin de lui. Il s'est assis à son tour, et m'a regardé, j'ai levé ma main, et ses yeux se sont fermés, en l'attente d'un coup. Sa réaction me fit mal, je n'ai jamais levé réellement la main sur lui et ne le ferait jamais. Sauf s'il m'annonce qu'il couche avec Snivellus, mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux, et mes doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur.

-Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche.

La phrase est sortie toute seule. Je me suis mordu la langue, baissant la tête. Un rire étouffé parvint à mes oreilles. Cela le fait donc rire. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand d'une toute petite voix il m'a proposé de dormir avec lui. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réalisé et lui ai rien répondu. Mon cerveau a fini par réagir, et je me suis glissé sous ses draps, il s'est allongé, et c'est naturellement qu'il s'est introduit dans mes bras. La proximité de son dos contre mon torse ne me laissa pas indifférent, je dû m'éloigner légèrement de lui pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.


End file.
